No One Else I'd Rather Have To Break My Heart
by Bethany LaTiffany
Summary: James spills his heart to Lily, but does she feel the same way? Oneshot JPLE, lots of fluff. It's just a bittersweet little lovefic. Read, review, enjoy!


**Title: **No one else I'd Rather Have To Break My Heart

**Author's Note:** Hey fanfictioners, I have written another story today. I really like this one. It's just some fluff about Lily and James. It's a little bit sad, and I sugest you only read it if you are in a Notebookworthy mood. (Another good movie.) It you read it, please review. It's realllllly good to know people are reading your stuff. It makes you want to write more.

**Disclaimer:** The characters, setting, and anything else that looks even slightly farmiliar does not belong to me, but to JK Rowling, who I have lost respect for after she told the world Dumbledore was gay. There really was no point to it. It was just so random, and so unDumbledoreish.

**Rating:** T just in case. My stories are never inappropriate though. My little sister reads them for goodness sake! She was also shocked at Dumbledore's outing, Does anyone else agree with me???

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. The twenty or so students left at school had gathered in the Great Hall hours ago for the feast. Snow drifted down lazily and softly from the bewitched ceiling, melting as it reached the floating candles that bathed the hall in soothing gold light. The aromas in the air were enough to make anyone sleepy and giddy. For once, there were no loud fights or complaining. Preasents were exchanged, laughter was comman, and everyone, for that one night, was totally at peace.

Well, everyone except James Potter. He had skipped dinner, being much to nervous to eat, and was pacing back and forth in the common room, his hands folded behind his back. Not once did they reach up to ruffle his hair. He was glad that none of the other marauders had stayed behind for the break. It was easier to think without all of the pranking and occaional explosions.

No, it was just him, Lily Evans, and a couple of first years. But James didn't care about the first years. No, all he cared about was Lily Evans. Beautiful, graceful, kind, brilliant, sensitive Lily Evans. Perfect Lily Evans. Lily Evans, his girlfriend.

Far away, James heard a clock strike midnight, and slowly students filed through the portrait hole. Lily was last, her strawberry hair was up in messy bun, and was falling out if curls around her face, framing it, and making her green eyes stand out more than ever. She was laughing at something a first year had said. The little kid was looking up at her admiringly.

She saw James and waved slightly, making her way over to him.

"Hey baby!" she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Missed you at dinner. Where were you."

He laughed shakingly, and kissed her back. "Um, up here, just had, uhm homework," he replied lamely.

"Are you okay? You look anxious," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, yeah, I'm fine, I just. Lets go for a walk!" he blurted out suddenly.

"Okay," she laughed. "Wait, I'll go get your present." She ran up the stairs to her dormitory. James quickly made sure his present for her was still safely in his pants pocket.

When she came back down, they set off. They walked along in silence for awhile, up and down various hallways of the school. The teachers never patrolled the corridors during break, seeing as how there were so few students to worry about.

It took Lily almost half an hour before she realized that James was leading her somewhere.

James stopped outside an empty classroom, and led her inside.

The whole place had obviously been decorated for the occasion. Candles, not unlike the ones in the great hall floated all around, only they weren't high in the air. They had to carefully sidestep some as they made heir way to a couch that had been put in the center of the room.

James flopped down and dragged Lily with him. For a long while they just sat there, talking about everything and nothing. They exchanged gifts, and then kissed for awhile.

"This was perfect James, I can't believe you did all this," she whispered in between kisses.

"Mm, merry Christmas Lily," he pulled back from her, and looked at her. Her face shone in the light, she looked so perfect. "Lily, I have something to say,"

She smiled "When has the Great Mr. Potter ever not had something to say," she leaned in toward him, but he stopped her.

She looked into his eyes. There was something different about him tonight. He looked vulnerable, adorable, not like his normal egotistic self.

"Lily," he whisped slowly, shaking, "I love you."

Lily froze, her eyes open in shock and terror.

"Lily?" James asked. "Did you hear me."

She sat in a daze, and nodded slowly.

They sat there for what seemed like forever. He felt like he was being hit by a million bludgers from all sides every second she didn't respond.

Suddenly, he said "Um, you know what, never mind, lets just do what we were doing before."

He leaned in to kiss her. When his lips were a breath away from hers, she finally spoke.

It was quiet, if he hadn't been so close he would have missed it.

"How do you know? How do you know you love me?"

He sat back on the couch, looking straight ahead.

"Because when I'm having the worst day in the world, and I see you smile at me from across a room, suddenly, I dunno, it's like whatever had been bothering me before just doesn't matter anymore. And when I screw up and you yell and throw things at me, I can't be mad at you. Even when you do that annoying thing where you bite your lip like you're trying to keep yourself from telling me I am doing my homework wrong, I still know I'd hate it if you didn't do that. I want you Lily. Everything about you makes me go crazy. It's like, if you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do. I-I know I love you because I want to take care of you. I want to make you happy. I just throw my whole heart into thing sometimes,"

"Sounds like an easy way to get it broken," she sighed.

They sat for awhile again. James hated himself, he hated himself for pushing things. It had only been a few months since they started dating. He should've waited. Waited for her to say something maybe.

"But maybe it's okay to let someone in sometimes," began Lily. James looked at her hopefully. "Maybe you know if you give somebody your whole heart, let them see you, and tell them things you wouldn't think of telling anyone else, it's okay. Maybe you'll get your heart broken, but maybe that's okay, because you know there's no one else in the world, no one else at all, that you'd rather have it. Even if they break your heart, it's okay. There's no one else in the world you'd rather have break it," she looked out of breath. James put his arm around her, and held her close.

"James, I-I think that-"

She stopped, and looked up at him.

"I think I love you too."


End file.
